I got your back, always
by cliptaclopta
Summary: They would always have each others back, no matter what. That was what love was all about... Just a dumping ground for my unfinished and lost stories,
1. The definition of perfect

OKAYS! This is just something I found that I forgot I had written, just a lost idea. I think ill just put all of my unfinished stories in this folder.

Sweat rolled down my face, I threw a few more punches. _One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. _It had been a few slow months, not a lot of crime was out there. And when there was, it was only a little burglary, or a gang to break up.

I had to keep herself in shape somehow. _One, two, three_. A quick round house kick. My blonde hair starts to stick to my face, so I quickly wipes the strands away. I take a quick glance to the wall clock. 6:30, He was expecting me home a half and hour ago. I finish up my set of punches and kicks and head towards the locker room and the showers. The watchtower showers were much better than the showers at mount justice. The water got hotter quicker, and there were more of them here. So I never had to wait. I messaged the shampoo into my scalp, letting the warm water run down my back.

"Flash B-0-3" I hear the computer announce Flash's arrival. That was another different thing about the watch tower, with every departure and arrival, you could hear it throughout the place. Even in the showers.

As relaxing as it was, I needed to hurry up. Turning of the water, I wrap the soft cotton towel around my body, and head over to my locker. I dry off and put my clothes on, grabbing a brush I start to brush the knots out of my long hair.

"Oh my god, he is sooo hot." I hear someone say "Yea, his ass looks great in those red spandex." Another voice says. I know immediately they are talking about the flash, as soon as they mention the red spandex, he's the only one who runs around in them. Even though I'm not much of an eavesdropper but this had taken my attention.

"The only problem is, I don't see what he sees in that Artemis chick." One of them sneered. "He's constantly flirting with her, and around her. Seriously why waste his time with her, when I'm the better choice?" I stop brushing my hair, listening closely.

"Girl I know, she's so manly, and her hair could use a conditioning. It's ugly and boring." My hair wasn't that bad…. I look down at my hair, I just got it cut a few weeks ago, it was still long, but I kept it healthy….I was manly?

"She doesn't even have superpowers. What the hell? She just shoots little harmless arrows around." I had enough of this. This stuff never really bothered me, but today I was just done with it. I quietly walk toward the voices and peer over, so they can't see me. Flame bird. I should have known. That bitch was always after Flash. She had taken it too far this time. I felt a hot tear roll down my face. What the hell? I couldn't let her words get to me. Whatever, I turned abruptly and walked out of the locker room. I'd take care of her later. No one could see me like this though. I had a reputation to keep.

"YO! KF!" I turned around to see nightwing walking toward me. "Thought this was your week off." Even after a few years and a promotion, we still called each other by our old nicknames.

"Yea it is Rob, but I'm looking for a certain woman, she was supposed to be home an hour ago." My stomach growled as I finished my sentence, If I didn't have my mask on, Dick would see that I was blushing. Even with his mask on, I could tell he was smirking.

"To make you dinner perhaps?" he asks.

"Heh… well that too." I rub the back of my head. Dick laughs and starts to walk away toward the computer room. I take this time, to look around for her. If I didn't know my woman any better, I would say she was in the training room. I speed over there. The training room is empty, except for flame bird, and her new side kick, Fuego? Fiery? I could never remember.

"Flash, did you miss me that much to come and visit me?" flame bird asks me.

"Uh, actually I was just looking for someone…" her expression falters slightly, but then she composes herself and starts to laugh.

"Maybe I could help you find them….." she smiles, and winks. I laugh nervously and run out of there. She tried too hard. I start to head to the cafeteria, because that's the second place she might be… Plus a little snack for the road couldn't hurt.

"Announcing Departure, Artemis B-0-7" I snap my head up. She was leaving, I'm pretty sure she heard my arrival…. Something was wrong.

As soon as I got to my apartment I started to boil water for spaghetti. I was having a hard time holding back my tears. This sucked. The click of an unlocking door brought me out of my trance. Wally walks in, his face is worried.

"Arty, what's wrong?" I look at him, my lip starts to tremble, I can't hold it in any longer.

She bursts into tears. I rarely see her cry. I think the only time I've seen her cry was when her mother died. Artemis was a tough girl, she could hold her own. I wrap my arms around her and let her cry.

"Artemis, babe, tell me what's wrong." I say again. she looks up and sniffs.

"Wally, I'm so pissed off, she…she's such a bitch. I can handle her saying stuff about me, and not agreeing with what I do, but when she pretty much says im not good enough for you! That pisses me off to no end. I know I'm not perfect, but neither is she." I frown at her.

"Artemis you may not be perfect in their eyes but that doesn't matter. I don't care what other people say. Your perfect." She smiles and I hold her tight.


	2. Something like fate

She hesitates, feeling the cool gold metal in her hands. She raises her arms over her head, and gives on last look toward him. Tears roll down her eyes, they were not going to win this fight unless she put it on. "I'm sorry Wally…." And with one last glance at him, she puts the helmet on. The last thing she sees is Wally looking at her, and trying to get over to her.

"ARTEMIS!" he shouted, reaching towards his love. Pure agony is set in his eyes as he's on the ground. He has scrapes, cuts, and bruises on his face and body. His red costume is torn right around the lightning bolt insignia. Evil laughter is heard around him. But he doesn't hear it. "NO!"

"Silly arrow girl! Do you really think putting on the helmet would stop me?" he shouts at her. Klarion the witch boy summons some of his magic, and blasts it at the woman. She easily dodges it and ascends higher into the moonlit sky.

"Chaos must be stopped, and fate shall intervene!" Artemis says, blasting magic at Klarion. Bright light fills the sky. M'gann flies over toward Wally, who is shaking. Tears are starting to roll down his face. M'gann places a hand on his back, making sure he is okay.

"Wally…." She says sadly. He looks at her, fear is in his eyes. They both know what's coming.

"Dr. Fate has won witch boy!" she says, blasting another ray at Klarion, knocking him off of his feet, and hitting the ground hard. He stumbles up, and smiles.

"As much fun as this was, I think I should bring more chaos somewhere else!" He grabs his cat, and summons a portal getting away. Dr. Fate flies down, and stands there. Wally stumbles up, and angrily walks toward Dr. Fate/Artemis.

"FATE! Let her go!" he shouts. "Please!" Fate looks at the Flash.

"No." the group is silent. Artemis was gone, forever. Tapped inside Dr. Fate's helmet, and serving as his host. Wally grabs onto Dr. Fate, and shakes him.

"LET HER GO!" Dr. Fate blasts him off, and the flash flies backwards, hitting the ground hard. It takes him a few seconds to catch his breath and get up. He is so angry his whole body is vibrating him, and he rushes towards Dr. Fate again with blinding speed, and everything goes white.

Slowly opening his eyes, he is in a familiar place. But where? "I thought you knew the rules of the helmet kid." He hears a joking voice behind him, Kent Nelson. The older man smiles "you've grown up kid." Wally just stares in awe, it had been so long ago when he was told to find his own spitfire. And now she was gone. Kent nods his head in a different direction, motioning him to follow. He quietly follows.

"Boy, I tell ya, she's a real spitfire son. Im glad you took my advice, you wont regret it that's for sure." Kent says to Wally. Wally looks up confused, but before he can say anything, he hears her voice.

"Baywatch you weren't supposed to follow me in here." He turns his head, and there stands Artemis, golden mane, and all.

"Artemis" he rushes towards her, and takes her in his arms. "Why the hell, would you put the helmet on?" he asks her. She frowns and looks down

"Because if I didn't, then someone else would have, and I couldn't let them. I won't stand around and be useless anymore."

"But Artemis, what about us? We won't be able to see each other anymore." He chokes out the last few words as tears start to fall down. She bites her lip, contemplating on what she would say next.

"I'm sorry Wally, I just wanted you, and everyone else, to be safe." Guilt creates a mask over her face as she looks down. "B-but its not so bad…. I'll never age in her, and I…..I…" she pauses looking for another reason, but comes up with nothing. Wally's grip on her arms tighten.

"Artemis. Knock it off. You and I both know how this goes, I won't ever see you again, or talk to you, or hold you, or-or…." He swallows, and stops. "Why do you have to be so stubborn!" he shouts, filled with rage and anger. "Goddamnit FATE! Let her go!" Wally shouts. Artemis starts to get angry herself.

"Wally! Cool it! What's done is done! It was my choice! I don't even see why you even came in here…" she crossed her arms and looked away. Wally stood there shocked.

"Artemis, I can't believe you're so selfish." He growls.

"Me? Selfish? You gotta be kidding me Wally. I put on the helmet to save everyone! That's being selfish? I think you're being the selfish one here Baywatch!" she jabbed a finger at his chest, his very muscular chest.

"Oh, im the selfish one, Arty?" he asked, he knew she wasn't fond of that name.

"YEA!" she said leaning closer.

"YEA?" Wally shouts leaning in closer as well. They glare at each other thinking of what to say next.

"Well, this was a nice chat." Kent Nelson says from the back ground. The two of them had been so into it, they forgot he was there. He has a warm smile on his face. "Fortunately, its time for you to go." Wally gasped and grabbed Artemis's hand.

"Please Kent, I can't go yet….What if I went in her place?" he asked desperately.

"No Wally! This was my decision!" Artemis says sternly.

"Artemis! STOP!" Wally shouted.

"NO! YOU stop!" she shouted back.

Wally was about to reply but Kent had stopped them. "When I said it was time for you to go, I meant the both of you." Artemis and Wally both looked at each other in awe.

"Wait…what?" Wally asked scratching his head. Artemis was silent.

"Well, while you two were having your little discussion, I made some arrangements…I'm staying in your place." Kent said smiling.

"Mr. Nelson, I can't do that." Artemis said. He smiled and laughed.

"Are you kidding? If I didn't do this my wife would strangle me!" he said laughing. "Besides, you two remind me of my wife and I, so get on out of here kids." Their vision started to turn white, and faded into the scene where their previous battle had taken place.

"What, what happened?" Artemis asks as she sits up rubbing her head.

"ARTEMIS!" Warm arms had wrapped themselves around her in an instant.

"Wally.." She hugs him back, and smiles.

"Hey, its the Flash right now. " he teases her. Even behind the red cowl, you could see the laughter in his eyes. He leans in close and kisses her. He kisses her like they haven't seen each other in years. They part for air and they both smile.

"How did I end up with such a spitfire?" Wally asks her. She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, _fate_?" she smiles at him and he smiles back at her, swooping in for another kiss.


End file.
